World Tour Part 8: The Devil Dogs' Secret
World Tour Part 8: The Devil Dogs' Secret is a fan made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, and Disneydude15. It is also part eight of the fan made story arc, World Tour. Premise Darius the Desiring helps the Cats escape from all the animal shelters of New York City and to be brought to Count Zanzibar. However, Howler, Dexter, Saul, Rebecca, Big Paw, and Amy try to save them. And later, the Pound Puppies and friends are in for a surprise when the Devil Dog Seven reveal their secret. Plot Part One (Clips from the previous episode play throughout the narration) Narrator: Last time on the Pound Puppies show, DJ, Howard, Colette, and Whopper encounter Vivi the Voracious while sight-seeing in Paris, France. After foiling Vivi's plan, the group then learned that Vivi has grown sick from eating too much people food. When they offered her a hand, Vivi was reluctant, but she agreed to surrender while staying at the hospital. Meanwhile, the last Devil Dog to be captured, Darius the Desirable, is hiding in New York City and Team Howler is on the search. Will they capture Darius and stop His plan at the same time? Find out in today's episode of the Pound Puppies Show! (At New York City, Darius the Desirable is hiding at the backstage of Radio City Music Hall. He is looking at himself in the mirror.) Darius: (thinking) How handsome am I? I am very handsome. Girls in my timeline would flock from miles to see my good looks. However, when I was a pup, that wasn't the case. (Singing) since I was a little Pup, Inner beauty was status quo, but I can't stand the pups of the streets. no, no, no. (In a flashback, young Darius is sitting alone in a bookstore.) Darius: (Voiceover) When I was a puppy, I was a regular at a bookstore. I always read books and was fascinated many stories. Young Darius: This is a really interesting book. ah. (writes something on a piece of paper.) Hmm... Complete! This piece of my father's property will be a great location for my custom-made giant chessboard. (A bully dog and his ownertakes away one of Darius' Papers) Hey! That's mine! Bully Dog: And what will you do about it? Bully Dog's Owner: Yeah! Finder's keepers, losers weep- (A Young Stephanie the Spiteful steps on the bully dog's tail.) Bully Dog: Ouch! Bystanders: Shh! Bully Dog: Shh yourselves! Bully Dog's Owner: Claus! Young Stephanie: You remind me of a heartless cat I met. and I must deal with you. (retrieves Darius' Paper and punches Claus out of the library as she throws the paper in Young Darius' hands. She then kicks Claus' owner in the head) Next time, learn how to raise your pup right. (Young Darius is collecting his papers but bumps into a tall figure.) Young Darius: Oh. I'm sorry. (The tall figure reveals himself as Count Zanzibar, who is holding Claus' owner by the shirt.) Count Zanzibar: Think nothing of it, Darius the Desirable. (Stephanie stands by the Count.) Young Darius: How did you know my name? And what do You mean "Desirable"? Count Zanzibar: Oh, I know a whole lot about your life. How would you, yes, you, like to become a member of my Devil Dog Seven? Like one of my emissaries you met? (Gesturing to Stephanie) This is Stephanie. Bully Dog's Owner: I'm sorry, your majesty! I won't do it again! I'm sorry! Count Zanzibar: Too late for that. (As Count Zanzibar leaves with the Bully Dog Owner, Stephanie walks up to Darius. Jayden, Antonio, and Bartrand enter.) Young Stephanie: Why don't you join us, Darius? You'll have lots of fun. (Claus' Owner's screams are heard, startling everyone except Stephanie.) Young Darius: What was that?! Young Stephanie: That was the sound of Count Zanzibar carrying out his new execution. (Count Zanzibar returns.) Count Zanzibar: So, Darius, will you join me? Young Darius: I'd love to, but... Count Zanzibar: Your owners wouldn't let you? Well, why don't we pay them a visit? (At the home of Darius' owner, Count Zanzibar is intimidating Darius' owner. Darius has a horrified look on his face as he is held back by the other devil dogs.) Count Zanzibar: (To Darius's owner) You are no different to all the cowards who failed to protect their pets. According to the new law I enforced, the penalty for failing to protect your pet is death. Troopers! (Four troopers tie up Darius' owner.) Count Zanzibar: Have him executed tonight. Troopers: Yes, sir. (The troopers leave. Darius sobs softly as Count Zanzibar approaches him.) Count Zanzibar: Now, then... Will you join my Devil Dogs? Darius: Well, what choice do I have? (Flashback ends as he sadly looks into his mirror.) Darius: It wasn't really necessary, but I have to do it. (His cellphone rings. He answers it.) Darius: Master Zanzibar? Count Zanzibar: No, this is Jim Carrey. Yes, this is Count Zanzibar! Now, listen, your mission is to take all off the cats from the animal shelters in New York and bring them to me. I warn you, you are the last Devil Dog who is not captured. You'd better not fail me like your comrades did. Darius: Yes, master. I understand. Count Zanzibar: and to ensure that there will be no chance of failure, I have placed 14 decoys throughout New York City while you invade the animal shelters. Darius: Ah! Excellent. Count Zanzibar: In addition, one of meddlers is gifted with puppy power and can see through your decoys. You'd best beware of him too. Darius: Don't worry, master. I'll take care of him as well. (Hangs up his phone.) Darius: Decreasing those proletariets' chances of locating Me and taking one of them hostage. I can invade the shelters in peace. (Darius' stomach growls) Darius: Hmm... I haven't had a bite to eat since I got here. I guess I'll have myself lunch first. (at an Airport, Howler's group has arrived) Howler: Ah. New York City. It's beautiful. the Empire State Building. but it pales in comparison to You, Amy. Amy: That's why You're You, Howler. (Puppy Power twinkles over Saul.) Saul: Just as I thought. Dexter: What is it, Saul? Saul: Darius the Desirable has placed decoys all throughout the city to waste our time. I have a plan. Rebecca: What is it, big brother? Saul: You, Amy, and Dexter will find all of the decoys and deactivate them. Big Paw, Howler, and I will go after Darius. Howler: Aroo! Are you sure that plan will work? Saul: I'm certain it will work. (Big Paw is brushing the dirt off of him.) Saul: I'm sorry that you have to ride the cargo plan, Big Paw. There was not enough room in our plane. Big Paw: It's okay, Saul. (Saul and Howler climb on Big Paw.) Big Paw: Hang on, guys! We've got a Devil Dog to capture! (Big Paw rushes off with Howler and Saul on him.) Amy: Good luck, Howler sweetie! (Meanwhile, the real Darius is eating lunch.) Darius: That was the best sausage pizza I have ever tasted. Count Zanzibar's Voice: Oh, yes. I almost forgot. (flashback to Darius seeing the decoys.) have fourteen of the decoys go to fourteen different places in New York. Darius: Ok. good thing I got a tourist's guide. Ok. American Stock Exchange, Chester Arthur House, Brooklyn Bridge, Central Park, Grand Central Terminal, USS Intrepid, Metropolitan Museum of Art, The Cotton Exchange, Old Merchant's House, Tweed Courthouse, Union Square, Governor's Island, Flatiron Building and Radio City Music Hall. (The Decoys go to their designated destinations.) Now, to deal with the meddler who is gifted with puppy power. Part Two (Later, Amy, Dexter, and Rebecca are looking for the decoys.) Saul's Voice: Are you guys there? Dexter: We hear you, Saul! What's the update? Saul's Voice: Puppy Power has told me that Darius has located the 14 decoys in the following places... (Amy gets out a notebook and pencil and writes down the locations.) Saul's Voice: The American Stock Exchange, Chester Arthur House, Brooklyn Bridge, Central Park, Grand Central Terminal, USS Intrepid, Metropolitan Museum of Art, The Cotton Exchange, Old Merchant's House, Tweed Courthouse, Union Square, Governor's Island, Flatiron Building and Radio City Music Hall. Have you got it all down? Amy: Yes, Saul! Saul's Voice: Howler, Big Paw, and I will be waiting for him at one of the animal shelters. Good luck! Rebecca: We'd better find all of Darius' decoys and fast. (At one of the animal shelters, Darius is waiting with a cage for the cats he's going to capture.) Darius: Come to papa! (Big Paw, Saul, and Howler enter.) Howler: Not this time, Darius! (Darius turns around. He is not fazed at all.) Darius: Well, you must be the meddlers. I know what you're going to do. You're going to fight me, capture me, and the take me back to Holly's Puppy Pound. Howler: How did you know? Darius: How did I know, you asked. (Takes out three cards.) I am the most intelligent member of the Devil Dog Seven. And you three will have to get up early in the morning to capture me. (He throws his cards and his cards activitate a net to capture Saul and Howler.) Darius: What do you know? Two hostages for the price of one. (Darius picks up Saul and Howler and tosses them in the cage.) Big Paw: Let my friends go! (Darius blinds Big Paw with a smoke bomb.) Darius: How about no? Now, if you'll excuse, I'm going to take some cats from their cages. (Big Paw quickly recovers and lunges at Darius, but Darius gets out of the way.) Darius: Uh uh uh. Not in the back. (At Radio City Music Hall, Amy, Dexter, and Rebecca encounter one of Darius' decoys.) Amy: Now's our chance to deactivate him. (Amy grabs her blow-torch) Darius Decoy #4: You could hurt someone with that blowtorch. (Repeats) (Dexter sneaks up from behind the decoy and deactivates it.) Dexter: My, that was annoying. Amy: One down and thirteen to go. Rebecca: I hope we find all of them and deactivate them in time. (Back at the animal shelter, Darius has captured all of kittens and Big Paw. Most of the kittens and Big Paw are inside the same cage with Howler and Saul.) Darius: Correction, three hostages and two cages full of kittens. Ha ha ha! Like taking candy from a baby. Master Zanzibar will be so pleased with me, he'll let me be king of his empire. (His stomach growls again.) Darius: But, first, I feel like an afternoon snack. (Darius takes the cages with him.) Darius I think I'll have myself some ice cream. Then, I head over to the next animal shelter. (Saul, Howler, and Big Paw concentrate. Meanwhile, at the American Stock Exchange, Amy deactivates a decoy.) Amy: That takes care of him. (Puppy power twinkles over Amy, Dexter, and Rebecca.) Saul's Voice: Darius has captured us! Rebecca: Oh no! Howler's Voice: How many decoys did you deactivate? Dexter: We deactivated eight decoys so far. Howler's Voice: Find the remaining six decoys and quick! We haven't got much time to lose! Rebecca: We hear you, Howler! (At a restaurant, Darius is eating a seven-scoop ice cream cone while resting his feet on the table. Next to Darius are the two cages full of kittens and half of Howler's team. A burly man rudely bumps into Darius, almost making him spill his ice cream.) Burly Man: Watch it, buddy! (Darius glares at the man, takes out 10 cards and attacks the man with them. He then knocks him out with a kick in the face.) Darius: Pfft. People around here have no manners at all. Dunderhead almost ruin my ice cream. Kitten 1: (Whispering) Whoa! He's tough! Kitten 2: (Whispering) And fast too! Howler: And the way he attacks with his cards. Who does he think he is, a magician? Darius: I heard that coming! Now, don't bother me while I eat my ice cream. (Darius sits down and rests his feet on the table as he eats his ice cream and looks at his mirror.) Darius: Mm-mmm. most handsome. huh? (notices Howler trying to bite the bars to escape.) Are you trying to escape? (Howler stops and smiles.) Howler: It depends. (Darius kicks him.) Darius: It wouldn't matter. These bars are made of steel. Now, be quiet and let me eat in peace. (He sits down and rests his feet on the table once more while he eats his ice cream.) Howler: (thinking) It was a good thing, Darius didn't take My hat away. since Biting the bars won't work... (activates His hat to make a air raid siren sound to inform Amy. Darius hears the air raid siren and glares at Howler as Howler quickly hides his hat.) Darius: Was that you making that noise? Calling for help won't do any good anyway. Besides, it will take the rest of your friends years to find us. Part Three (At Central Park, Dexter deactivates the last robot.) Dexter: That's the last one. Amy: Now, let's find Saul, Big Paw, and Howler and capture Darius. (At another animal shelter, Darius knocks out all of the staff members and takes the kittens in another cage.) Darius: So far, my plan is working fine. (He then wheels the cage outside and links it with the other cages.) Darius: Four cages. Oh, how I love myself! (Music plays to the tune of ''There is Beauty in the Bellow of the Blast ''from ''The Mikado ''as Darius grabs a mirror and starts singing.) Darius: There is beauty in one's self, yes it's true. It's an explaination I'll give to you. I'm very, very handsome when I take you all for ransom and my mission with not fail. 'Course, my very intentions that I previously mentioned is that my mission will not fail. I'm good-looking from head to toe, and my intelligence helped my status quo. All the others men would be jealous and all the women will be zealous when they hear about my quest and that I've captured all the pests and soon I'll be king of the whole world! If that is so, sing dally down derry, I'm elegant, really my mission is fun. Away I'll go to my master's lair and I don't much care about anyone. If that is so, sing dally down derry, I'm elegant, really my mission is fun. Away I'll go to my master's lair and I don't much care about anyone! (Darius then dances to the rest of the song and the song ends.) Darius: And now, for the next animal shelter! (Amy, Rebecca, and Dexter enter.) Dexter: You won't get away this time, Darius! Darius: My, my, my. More hostages. (Darius throws his cards at the trio.) Howler: Look out! His cards are rigged with traps! (Amy, Rebecca, and Dexter get out of the way.) Darius: (Growling) You three are starting to make me mad. And trust me, you wouldn't like me when I'm mad. (Darius dashes toward Amy, but Howler's mechanical arm grabs his cape, causing him to trip.) Darius: What the..?! (Big Paw bends the iron bars, allowing him, Saul, Howler and the cats to get out of the cages.) Howler: Don't you dare lay a finger on my wife! (Howler lunges at Darius and pulls back his fist.) Howler: Umekigoe no Panchi(Howling Punch)! (Howler punches Darius in the gut. Howler then moves to behind Darius.) Howler: Umekigoe no Appa-Katto(Howling Uppercut)! (Howler uppercuts Darius, sending him flying into the air. Howler then jumps up.) Howler: Umekigoe no Kama(Howling Sickle)! (Howler kicks Darius, and comes down before Darius, readying his final attack.) Howler: Umekigoe no Taihou(Howling Cannon)! (Howler kicks Darius with both legs, sending him flying into a popcorn machine. Howler then rubs his knuckles.) Howler: Amy, Dexter, Rebecca, are you okay? Amy: We're fine, Howler sweetie. How about you? Saul: We're good. Now, let's take Darius back with us. (Darius sings incoherently. Saul taks Darius out of the popcorn machine and gently puts him in a cage.) But, What about the kittens Darius captured? (Amy whispers in Howler's ear.) Howler: Good Idea, Amy. (At Central Park, Team Howler lets people visiting Central Park adopt the Kittens and Puppies. Darius is sitting in his cage.) Howler: Well, I think We should partially thank Darius. for having people to adopt them. (Back at Holly's Puppy Power, Darius is put into the indestructable cell with the other Devil Dogs.) Usagi: Well done, everyone. We captured all seven Devil Dogs. Darius: So, you caught us. Big whoop. But, don't celebrate yet. You'll never defeat Count Zanzibar. Besides, my comrades and I have a secret. Cooler: Want to bet? Darius: I'm not going to wager and I'm not going to tell. (Tony grabs a feather and tickles Darius' foot. Darius laughs uncontrollably.) Gamma: How about now? Darius: (Laughing) No! (Darius swats the feather away with his foot.) Darius: And stop tickling my feet! I'm ticklish! What You're doing is torture! (Tony starts crying as he rubs his hand. Elaine and Nose Marie rush to him.) Nose Marie: What's the matter, Tony sugar? Tony: (Sobbing) He hit me with his big feet and accused me of torturing him! Darius: Serves you right for tickling my feet. Elaine: There, there, Tony. (Elaine and Nose Marie hug Tony.) Gamma: Feh. Stubborn, eh? Cooler, grab a feather and start tickling! (Cooler and Gamma each grab a feather and the two tickle Darius' feet. Darius laughs even harder.) Darius: Quit tickling me! Ha ha ha ha ha! Cooler: Not until you apologize for hurting my friend. Darius: All right! All right! I'll tell you! Just stop tickling me! Lanford: Pop, he's had enough. (Darius rubs his feet and tries to calm himself from the laughing. Tony approaches Darius.) Cooler: Now, say your sorry to Tony. (Darius shows his foot to Tony and wiggles his toes.) Darius: (Groans) Why should I apologize? You were going let him torture me. You're Inhumane! Gamma: You think we're inhumane? You Devil Dogs are such hypocrites. You were the ones who try wipe out every last cat on this planet and put innocent lives in danger and then you have the AUDACITY to call us inhumane? And besides, you almost killed Tony with a grenade, nearly crushed Marcus' face with your feet, planted a time bomb at Belgium, dognapped Lanford and Carrie, and so many other crimes, I can't stress at how hypocritical you Devil Dogs are. IDIOTS! You Devil Dogs are such idiots! (The Devil Dogs have looks of guilt on their faces.) Tony: And if we were inhumane, (resting his hand on Darius' toes) we'd beat you silly like a pinata. And besides, (playing with Darius' toes) nobody's forcing you to apologize. Now, please apologize. Darius: I'm sorry. (Tony grabs the feather to show that he's going to tickle Darius' foot again.) Darius: No! Tony: Ha ha! Made you look. Darius: You make me sick, you know that? Whopper: (To Devil Dogs) You know, your parents would be ashamed for all you did. Ian: (Mimics Words) Give it a rest, Daddy-O! (All of the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, and Staff Members of Holly's Puppy Pound get surprised looks on their faces.) All except the Devil Dogs: Huh?! Whopper: Daddy-O? There's no way! I'm too young! Cooler: Whoa! Whoa! Who's your parents? Jayden: Descendants, you mean. Darius: I've look over the records of past history. Now, we will reveal to you our ancestors. (Bartrand points at Cooler and Nose Marie.) Nose Marie: Oh my southern fried goodness! (Stephanie points At Amy and Howler.) Howler: Aroo! Impossib-- Inconcei-- Aroo! No way! (Vivi points at Louie.) Louie: Sacre blu! (Ian points at Whopper.) Whopper: Huh?! But-- (Jayden points at Beamer and Maya with his foot.) Beamer: Sweet Henrietta! But, Maya and I aren't even married yet. (Antonio points at Barkerville.) Barkerville: Goodness! Darius: and lastly... (Points at Igor and Bright Eyes) Bright Eyes: Gosh oh golly gee with sprinkles and a cherry on top! My descendant is a narcissist? Jayden: That's not all. Count Zanzibar is keeping a cage full of cats at his hideout somewhere in Poundsville. Darius: And, I will reveal the ancestor of Count Zanzibar. The ancestor of Count Zanzibar is... (Scene Freezes. Four camera angles show the Devil Dogs in the first angle, the Staff Members in the second, the Pound Purries in the third, and the Pound Puppies in the last as the words "To be continued..." appear.) Narrator: The ninth and final chapter of the World Tour saga is coming! Who is Count Zanzibar's ancestor? And where is Zanzibar Tower located? Are the Devil Dogs willing to cooperate with our heroes? The ground breaking World Tour saga concludes next week on the Pound Puppies Show! To be continued in World Tour Finale: Countdown Next Episode Preview Announcer: Next time on the Pound Puppies Show, the moment you've been waiting for is coming! A fight to the finish at Zanzibar Tower! An unwilling cooperation of the Devil Dog Seven! The revealing of Count Zanzibar's ancestor! It's all right here in the next episode of the Pound Puppies Show, World Tour Finale: Countdown! Japanese Opening Title A picture of the Devil Dogs pointing(With Jayden pointing with his foot) to the shocked heroes as the subtitles read "Sono omowanu himitsu! Sono odorokaseru jihaku no sono Akuma-Inu Nana!(The unexpected secret! The shocking confession of the Devil Dog Seven!)" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Howler Category:Fan made episodes starring Amy Category:Fan made episodes starring Dexter Category:Fan made episodes starring Darius